For a rotary electrical machine used for driving a vehicle, high-speed rotation is demanded as compared with ordinary rotary electrical machines. To enable the high-speed rotation, it is necessary to improve the mechanical strength against the centrifugal force of a rotor. For example, a structure of a permanent magnet type rotary electrical machine which enables both high output and mechanical high-speed rotation is described in PTL 1.